Secrets and Lies
by Bailey Lawrence
Summary: Adam has a secret, a girl mechanic is about to face her best friend's killer. Please R/R (finished)
1. Default Chapter

Secrets and Lies  
  
Chapter One  
  
Bryan walked down the stairs and into a garage that had grease stains, oil spills, and cars all over the place. "Well, looks who finally wakes up," said someone from behind her, "Morning Kathy, how long have we been open?" she asked as she put her hair in a ponytail. "A couple hours, don't worry Bob hasn't notice that you weren't here" she said as she went back to the office. She put on a hat and walked up to the list that was posted on the wall, "You've got Mr. Kane's car" said a another worker. "Hey John, have you ever seen this guy?" asked Bryan, "Now that you mention it no I haven't, I don't think any of us have seen him" He said and went back to work. She looked at the list to see what the car was in for, "Oil change, and repair a window" She read out loud. Bryan opened the hood of the car and started to work, "Bryan get in here" yelled a man from the office a couple minutes later as she was removing the cracked window. "Bob what can I do for you?" she asked, "How come you're not doing the car that was assigned to you?" he asked. "I am, I was assigned to Mr. Kane's car," she answered, "Who assigned you to that car?" he asked. "Who ever posts the list in the garage with the assignments than that is the person who assigned me to the car" Bryan said. "Ok, I'll have John finish the car" he started, "wait, I already started this car and I'm going to finish it" She said and went back to the car.  
  
"Kathy, come in here for a minute" Bob said, "What is it?' she asked, "You can't be leaving her hints like that," he said. "It's about the assignments; look she is old enough to know who her father is" She protested. "Not yet, I'll call him to let him know when she is ready to meet him" he said. Kathy walked out of the office and went back to the front desk to take inventory, an hour later the bell rang for them to go to lunch. "John, its your turn to buy lunch" Bryan said as her and John walked out of he garage. "So, where do you want to eat?" he asked, "Subway sounds good," she said, "So what is the deal with you and Greg?" she asked John. "Can you please keep it down cause not many people know I'm gay" John whispered, "Oh sorry, so what is the deal?" she asked again. "We went out a couple times, and we have a date tonight" John answered, Bryan saw a look on his face "Oh no, don't even think it, I'm not doing it," she said as they walked into Subway. "I need someone I know there, and you are the only person who knows my secret" he said, "Where is your date going to be and when do I have to show up?" she asked as she gave in when he gave Bryan his sad face. "It's at a club called the Boot and you can show up around 10:00," he said, He paid for their sandwiches and walked out.  
  
" So what are looking for?" said someone out loud, "Jesse, Brennan is on their way to meet you so you can find this new mutant" said someone but on one was there. "Ok thanks Adam" he said. He walked in the park where there was kids playing everywhere, and he knew a fight cannot be taken place here. "Hey man, what are you doing?" asked someone from the side of him. "Brennan, do you think we can fight here with all these little kids here?" he asked. "No, but something is not right" Brennan said as he look up the hill and saw a girl and a guy sitting under a tree. Finally the little kids disappeared and someone was standing before them, "You have to turn yourself in" said Brennan. "You super hero's always have to say what is right" the man said, "Tony, this isn't funny anymore, you can kill someone with your powers" Jesse said. "Really? Lets see and find out" he said and vanished, "Damn, where did he go?' Brennan asked having anger rise in his voice. "Well, there is no one in this park" Jesse said.  
  
"Come on, we better get back to the garage before Bob blows a top" John said as he threw his trash away. "You go, I forgot my hat" she said and went back up the hill, "Did you loss something?" asked a guy. "Yeah, that is mine" she said holding out a hand, "Kiss me and I'll give it back" he said. "Ok close your eyes" she said and he did as he was told, Bryan made a fist and punched him in his face. She grabbed her hat and ran down the hill but the guy appeared right in front of her. "Oh my god, your like a pop up book from hell" She said as she moved in the other direction, "I just want to try something" he said and he made a fire lighting and shot it in her direction. Bryan had no feeling in her body, finally she got feeling in her legs the bolt of fire came closer and she jumped behind a tree. "Oh this should be a very fun fight" he said, Bryan had her Sais swords fall into her hands and got in a defenses stance. The attacker formed the same weapon and he swung it at her head and she blocked, kicked him the stomach he fell on his knees and she kicked him in the face. He got up and cut her on the arm and it started to bleed, he tripped her and she fell to the hard ground and hit her head on a rock and was unconscious.  
  
"Brennan, I'm going to look at the park again maybe we missed something" said Jesse and turned back, "fine but your wasting your time" Brennan yelled and went in the other direction. "Tony" he whispered to himself and ran up the hill, he made his body red and hit him over the head and he was unconscious, Jesse walked up to the unconscious girl, Bryan had her eye opened just a little bit, she was into so much pain she orbed out of the park and back to her apartment. "Adam, can you have Shalimar, Brennan, and Emma meet me back at the house?' he asked. "Yeah sure" he said and Jesse headed toward his car and drove off.  
  
John knocked on Bryan's door to her apartment, "Come in" she said in a weak voice, "I knew it, you got in a fight and now you orbed back here" he said getting upset. "How do you know me to well?" she asked, "We grew up together, and did anyone see you?" he asked getting serious. "I think so, it was a guy, he was very familiar," She said bringing herself up. "What time is it?" she asked, "about 9:00, and I have to meet Greg, don't forget to come at 10:00" he said and walked out. She walked to the bathroom took off her clothes and hopped in the shower.  
  
"Jess, what's the deal, we should be looking for Tony" Brennan said raising his hands in angry, "I need to look someone up in the database" he said taking a seat at the computer. He put the power he saw, "Ok there is four girls with this power, I'll take Julie Moore, and Lily Jones, Brennan you take Bryan Gardner and Kellie Sims" He said handing him sheets of there pictures. "Jesse, all these girls have one thing in common, they all work at Bob's repair palace" Brennan said. "Ok, Shalimar, Emma you guys keep looking for Tony, and we'll look for these girls" he said and walked out before Emma and Shalimar could ask why.  
  
Bryan walked down to the car repair place and went looking for Kathy, "There you are, where have you been" said Kathy from behind her. "Yeah sorry, I wasn't feeling good, and it just kept coming" she said making the sign of her puking. "Spare me the details, I think your looking for this," she said hand her the money for working on the car. "Thanks, I got to go, if you need me call me at the Boot or page me" she said and walked out. A couple minutes later Jesse and Brennan walked in, "Can I help you guys with something?" asked Kathy. "Aunt Kathy is that you?" Jesse asked, "How is my little Jesse?" she asked giving him a hug. "We are here looking for these girls" Brennan said handing her pictures of the girls, she looked them over. "Three out of the four girls are dead, only one of them is living and you just missed her" She said giving back the papers. "Which one is it?" Jesse asked, "Bryan, she went to the Boot, its on 84th street" She said, "Thanks, it was nice to see you again" Jesse said and they both walked out. "I didn't know that was your Aunt" Brennan said, "She isn't, when I was younger my mom and her were best friends and we lived next door" he answered and the saw the sign for the Boot.  
  
Bryan entered the dance club and walked up to the bar and saw John and Greg dancing on the dance floor and having a good time. "What can I get you?" asked the bartender, "Hey Joe, can I work now, I'm very bored" Bryan asked. "Nice try, you have a week off, go have fun" Joe said, Bryan started to rub her head. "Here" Joe said and gave her an aspirin and water, "Are you going to the High school reunion?" he asked, "No, I want to stay as far away from that school as possible" She answered popped the aspirin in her mouth and drank some water. "Do you want to dance?" asked a guy, "No thanks I was just leaving" Bryan said taking her water and walked out. Bryan walked out of the club and heard a noise from the alley; "Is anyone there?" she asked and walked in. A hand went over her mouth and dragged her deeper into the alley.  
  
"You look inside and I'll look around out here" Jesse said and started to look around and looked in the alley and made his way down there. Brennan walked in the club and walked around on the dance floor and made his way towards the bar and saw an old friend that he thought he never see again. "Look who finally shows up" said the bartender to Brennan, "Joe how have you been buddy?" he asked. "I've been better, oh no I can see Bryan left her coat again" he said taking the coat of the chair, "I'll go and give the jacket to her" said someone and took the jacket from Joe. "John, when you see her come back I have to talk to her" Joe said as John walked away.  
  
John walked out of the club and saw Bryan standing there "Bry, you forgot this" he said holding out the jacket for her. "Listen to me, I'm down that alley and I need you," she said, "Why are you using your power of astro- projection in public?" he asked leading her down the ally way that her astro-body pointed out. "I would go help her myself but she hasn't taught me how to fight yet" Astro Bryan pointed out. "Well first lesson, if your facing a guy kick in the balls, and if your facing a girl most likely make fun of there hair" He said. John made a fireball with his hands for light, he and astro Bryan hid behind a pack of karts; one of the kidnappers hit her across the face, John threw his fireball and the kidnapper started to run to help his friend and left Bryan tied up. "Are you all right?" he asked taking out a pocketknife and cut the ropes that held her hands together. Astro Bryan went back into Bryan's body "I can never get use to that" she said. "Take my hand," she said, John handed her his hand and they orbed out of the alley and in front of the club. "John wants to see you" he said and walked back in and saw his date waiting for him and they continued their date. Bryan walked back up to the bar and saw that there were two guys talking to Joe, "You wanted to see me?" she informed Joe as she took a seat. "Brennan and Jessie are looking for you, they wanted to see if you were all right from this afternoon," he said looking confused. "We can talk for our self's" said the one they call Brennan, "From this afternoon" she said with a little quiver in her voice. They nodded, she got up and started to run, they followed her, but when she was half way through the door two girls, one with blonde hair and one with red hair caught her. Bryan made Astro Bryan come out and they were holding astro Bryan while the real Bryan orbed away. One of the girls made something come out of her head made Astro Bryan close her eyes. The four strangers left and went to the roof and got into a jet and flew away. 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
  
Bryan orbed into her apartment, "I can't believe they saw me this afternoon" she thought to herself. She walked into her little kitchen she filled a bag with ice and put it to her cheek and the phone rang. "Hello" she said "Bryan, are you all right, I saw four people take you out of the club and when I followed them they were gone" said the other person on the other line. "Who is this?" she asked jokingly, "You have to do something, you have to get your astro self back before they question her I mean you or whatever about your powers" John said on the other line. "I don't even know where she is" she said, "Just concentrate and you'll find her" he said and hung up the phone. Bryan hung up the phone and sat on her bed and just sat there and closed her eyes; about an hour later she heard astro Bryan. "I see you" Bryan said and orbed to where she heard herself.  
  
Astro Bryan sat in a room that was made out of glass and whispered for Bryan, and hour later she saw Bryan orb in the room. Astro Bryan was put back into Bryan, the door opened and saw a man she never saw before "No wait" he said but she was all ready gone. Shalimar, Emma, Brennan and Jesse ran into the room where an older man was standing holding a needle. "What is it?" Emma asked, "The girl was gone, the weird thing is there was two of them, this one we had was the astro body of the person we're looking for," He explained. "Adam, how do you know that this mutant has an astro projection power?" asked Brennan. "I can't talk about it, but we'll extend our search and fast cause of Echart gets his hands on this mutant who knows what he'll do with her power" he said. "I know where to find her" Jesse said, "Where?" Adam asked, "Bob's repair place" he said, "No don't go there," Adam said quickly. "Why not?" Shalimar asked, "I just don't think she would be at a repair place" he answered. "Just lay low for awhile and follow her" and he walked away and left the four people to talk.  
  
"He was hiding something, I can tell I just got this weird vibe" Emma said, "What do you think he is hiding?" Jesse asked, "You know Adam he could be hiding anything, but he'll tell us when he wants to" Brennan said and walked away.  
  
"Where have you been?" asked John as he saw Bryan orb in the room "Sorry, it took a longer time than I thought" she answered and closed the door of her bathroom. "So how late am I for work?" she asked behind the door, she walked out with her work uniform. "That is a nice outfit for you to met guy in" John said looking at her greasy uniform, "Oh yeah grease stains and oil stains be still my heart," she said. They walked downstairs and walked in the garage, "Hey Kathy, who is Bob talking to?" she asked, "Just an old friend" she answered and posted the list on the wall.  
  
"Whose car are you working on toady?" John asked, "Mr. Kane's car again, why am I always stuck with his?" she asked as she walked over the black car and started to take out the engine. "Bryan please come into my office" he yelled from his office, she wiped her hands and walked over, "What can I do for you?" she asked. "Please have a seat," he said, "What is it?" she asked, "I have information about your father, he wants to met you," he said. "Yeah right, after twenty- three years he wants to come back and find me, that is bull shit" she said. "I told him everything about you" Bob said, "You did what?" she said getting out of her chair. "Birthday all the way to first and last day of school and to first date" he said, "You've been talking to my dad and you decide to tell me now" she said releasing every thing. "Where and what time do I met this guy?" she asked, "he wants to take you out for dinner, hopping that you two would catch up and he'll send a car for you at 7:00 tonight" he said and took a look at his watch. "It gives you an hour to go and get ready and take John with you, I know you two are close" he said.  
  
"John, you're off for the rest of the night just like me, come on I need your help" Bryan said and they headed upstairs to her apartment and told him everything on the way up. "So he's taking you out for dinner, what do you need my help for?" he asked, "For clothes and best friend advice" she said and opened her closet door. "Now should I wear a skirt or pants?" she asked, "Go with pants, just in case you have to defend yourself" John said pulling out a pair of hip huggers out of her closet. "Ok what kind of shirt, a black tank top or a white long sleeve?" she asked holding up each one. "I would like this one" he said taking out a dark blue shirt "It brings out the color of your eyes" he said, "Hey that does look cute" she said changing. "Now what kind of shoes?" she asked, "How about your sneakers" he said taking out a pair of Nike shoes.  
  
"Adam where are you going?" asked Shalimar as she saw Adam walking out of the lab "I'm going to go visit someone, who I should have visited a long time ago" he answered and walked out. "Was that Adam?" Jesse asked from the computer area, "Yeah, he was going to go visit someone" Shalimar answered and walked to her room.  
  
7:00 rolled around and a car pulled up to her apartment, "I'll be here when you get back" John said and watched her get into the car. "Will you tell me who this guy I'm meeting?' she asked, "He used to work at a very large company before he left, why he left nobody knows why" the driver said. Bryan sat back and just watched the lights of the city lit up with entertainment, "Here we are" the driver said and opened her door. Bryan walked in the restaurant "Are you Bryan?" asked the man who was taking names at the door, "Yes" she answered and followed him. "Mr. Kane will be here in a little bit" he said and helped her in her chair, "I knew, Kathy was leaving me hints" she said to herself. Bryan waited for an hour and when the second hour passed she knew that he wasn't going to show up.  
  
"Sorry about taking up your table, we'll its free now" Bryan said to the man who showed her to her chair and walked out of the restaurant. "I knew he wouldn't show up" she said and turned down a street, "Well, look who returns," said a man behind her. She turned around and saw Tony and he wasn't alone, "I want a piece of her," said his other companions. "Everybody gets to play" she said. 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three  
  
Tony charged with full force, he kicked first but she blocked kicked him in the knee and than across the face. Another person kicked her in the stomach, she flew into a bunch of trashcans, Bryan jumped into the air kicked one of the companions in the face and when she landed she picked up a pipe and hit him across the face. "Back off guys, the rest is mine" Tony said to his helpers, he made fire lighting and shot it at her, she orbed before it could hit her and she reappeared behind him and hit him over the head and he was unconscious.  
  
Adam walked into the restaurant "Adam, where have you been, you're over two hours late" said the waiter. "Did she leave?" he asked, "Yeah" the servant answered, "Can you locate her?" he whispered. "The forth street on your left" the servant answered. Adam ran out of the restaurant and counted and on the forth street he saw a girl who was medium height, muscular in the arms and legs and had brown hair walking out of the street corner. "Bryan" he said and that made the girl stop and turn, "Do I know you?" she asked. He saw the look on her face "No, I'm just have a message from your father that he couldn't-" he started. "Make it, I knew he was such a dud, but thanks for the message, and can you take this guy to the police he kind of attacked me" she said and started to walk away. He walked to were she use to stand and saw Tony lying on the ground unconscious, "Jesse can you meet me by the restaurant close by 23rd street?" he said to himself. "Yeah, I'll be there in a couple minutes," said Jesse.  
  
Bryan walked in her apartment and saw John was still there "How did it go?" he asked turning off the TV, "It didn't happen, he never showed" she said and took a seat next to John. "Do you know what would cheer you up?" he asked, all she did was shake her head, "a margarita with no salt" he answered. "That might cheer me up just 30%" she said, they walked out of the apartment and made it to the Boot and walked in.  
  
"I heard you had dinner with dad tonight" said Joe as he saw Bryan sit at the bar and John sat next to her. "Actually no I didn't, was a dud and never showed up" she said, he walked over to his drinks and started making a drink. "Oh you and John know me to well," she said as he handed the margarita to her.  
  
"Adam, did you fight Tony by yourself?" Jesse asked as he helped him into the double helix, "No, Bryan did it" he said taking a seat. "How do you know Bryan did it?" Jesse asked taking the plane off the ground, "I saw her" he answered. "Now can we go to the repair shop to go get her, cause she could be a strong force against Eckhart" Jesse said. "Do what ever you need to do" Adam said  
  
"My father, yeah right, I knew it was too good to be true" Bryan said taking a sip of her beer, "How long did you stay until you released he's not coming?" Joe asked filling up another beer glass. "Uh, this many hours" she said holding up two fingers and drank the beer, and she started laughing and fell off her chair. "Ok no more for you" John said helping her up, "No, want more beer" she said, "If you come with me, I'll get you more beer" John said. "That is why I love you so, thinking of other people before yourself and giving me foamy beer before you" she said. Bryan was so out of it she passed a man with white hair and glasses, "Hanging out with young adults, isn't it that kind of shallow" she said aloud. "I'm so sorry sir, she just had more than one round at the bar" John said and saw she passed out. He picked her up and walked out of the club and back to her apartment. "That's all right," he said, "That's Adam's daughter, she doesn't seem smart" said someone from behind him. "Follow them" he said, "Yes sir," he said. 


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four  
  
John put Bryan to bed and pulled a cot out of the closet and some extra blankets and pillows out as well and went to bed. The next morning she was woken up by a frying pan, she got up and ran to the bathroom and started to get sick. "Want some eggs and beacon?" he asked through the bathroom door, but her response was more puking, she walked out of the bathroom and sat at the table. "How out of it was I?" she asked, "Oh not that bad, you just told a guy he was shallow" John answered, she looked at the clock and saw it was 11:00 in the morning. "I'm late for work" she said getting up, "I called in for you, you've got until noon to come to work" John said putting scrabbled eggs in front of her. Bryan stood up and ran to the bathroom again, when she was done she came out "Are you done?" he asked. "Yeah I think that was the last of it" she said going to the bathroom cabinet and took out the aspirin. "Remember not to let me drink that much ever again," she said filling a cup of water and popped the aspirin in her mouth. "I don't blame you for getting drunk, your good for nothing father didn't show up," John said eating the scrabbled eggs. "I'm going to work early, I'll see you down there" she said helping him out of his chair and out the door.  
  
"Adam, I heard you didn't show up, where were you?" Bob said over the phone, "I got held up with business" Adam said on the other end of the phone. "That is no excuse, now Bryan is going to come down those stairs all pissed and work on the car you and your friends damaged" Bob scolded. "I'll pick up the car myself and then I'll tell her who I am" Adam compromised, "Fine, she does fast work so be here around 2" Bob said and hung up the phone.  
  
Bryan walked down the stairs and walked to were Kathy posted the assignments, "Bob, I refuse to do Mr. Kane's car" Bryan yelled. "You have to, you're the only one who's not busy doing a car" Bob replied from his office, "I'll show you to busy" she said starting to walk over and rolling up her sleeves when John stopped her. "As your friend I suggest you not to do that" he said, "Why not?" she asked, "Cause he'll fire you, you'll lose the apartment and I'll be a very lonely mechanic" John answered pushed her to Mr. Kane's car and handed her the tools she needed. Bryan stuck her tongue out at him, "You'll thank me one day" John said with a laugh and walked to his car, she checked the engine and that was still charged. She changed the oil, fixed the dent and repainted a part where there was a scratched. "Are you ready to go get some lunch?" John asked walked up to her "You ate eggs a little less than two hours ago" Bryan answered. "I know, besides it's your turn to buy lunch and we're going to McDonalds," he said. Bryan held her mouth and ran to the repair shop bathroom and started to get sick again, "You're not getting out of buying me lunch that easily" John said through the door. "Go upstairs, in my bag there should be a couple dollars" Bryan answered in between pukes. "All right, I'll bring you back something" he said and walked to Bryan's room, a couple minutes later Bryan unlocked the door and saw John walk out of the garage "Works like a charm" she said to herself.  
  
She finished working on another car and saw that the man she ran into last night walked in and knocked on Bob's door. Bob led the man towards Bryan "Bryan I want you to meet someone" Bob said, "I can't talk right now, I have to go to my other job, my week off is over with. We can make this up later" Bryan said walking away and up to her apartment, "Where is she going?" Kathy asked walking over. "She is going to her other job" Bob answered, "Aunt Kathy," yelled someone.  
  
"Bob, I want you to met-" she said, "Jesse, what are you doing here?" Adam asked, "I'm visiting an old friend of my mom's, what are you doing here?" he asked. "Oh he's visiting his daughter well trying to visit" Bob answered for him, "You're visiting who?" asked three more people from behind them. "Oh you guys didn't know?" Bob said going a little red, "Hey where is Bryan?" asked John walking in. He saw looks on people's faces "Did I come at a bad time?" he asked, Bob smiled "Actually, you are just on time, we need you to go get Bryan from her room" Bob said. "Ok, we'll be back in a minute" he said walking upstairs," Are you sure he can be trusted with a girl in an apartment?" asked Brennan. "Oh yeah there is nothing to worry about him, they are just friends" Bob answered  
  
Bryan opened the door "John, since when do you knock?" she asked, "We have a problem" he said walking in, "How so?" she asked closing the door. He held up his hand and it showed all the people downstairs, "Uh, who are all those people?" she asked. "Well one with the long black coat is calming to be your father and the others are-" he started. "Shit, those four on the ones who kidnapped my astro self" she said, "Go to work, I'll stall them," he said. "Come by the Boot later" she said and orbed out, John walked downstairs.  
  
"Sorry, but she already left" John said coming down the stairs, "Do you know where Bryan's other job is?" Bob asked. "No, sorry" he said walking away, "Hold it mister" Kathy said, John stopped and turned "I know you know where she is working, if you don't tell me your not getting this weeks paycheck" She threaten, "There is a club called the bolt, its about five minutes away. Now excuse me I'm going to go and prepare myself from Bryan, cause I know she's going to kill me" he said and walked away.  
  
"Mr. Eckhart sir, we followed the two back to a Bob's repair place, she is an employ and lives above the shop" said on of the soldiers. "Good, don't attack her yet, kidnap her first and when you do bring her to me. I want those powers that her beloved friend put in her when he died" he said and looked at the soldier. "I believe I gave you orders, so go and don't fail me" he said and turned to look out his window. 


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five  
  
Adam and his four friends walked into the club and walked to the bar "Do you know a Bryan?" asked Adam to the bar tender. "No one here, but I think there is a bar tender with that name at the boot" the tender answered and turned to a customer. "He led us on a goose chase, kind of like someone I know" Brennan said over the loud music, "I'll stay here and party while you guys go look for Bryan" Brennan said and waved to a bunch of girls. "Come on Casanova" Shalimar said, a girl who was sitting in a chair turned at the name Bryan. She got up and walked in the bathroom and disappeared.  
  
"Bry, welcome back" Joe said handing her a towel, "Oh yeah I missed this place, even the drunks puking all over your shoes and bar" she said. "Really?" asked Joe with a disgusted look on his face, "No" she said and tipped over four shot glasses and filled them and threw them down the table. "Welcome back Bryan" said the customer and put a tip in the jar. A women, with a hood over her face took a seat" What can I get you?" Bryan asked. She looked up and started talking in a different language, Bryan answered in the same language "Joe, I'm going to take my break now" she said and followed the girl. "Ok be back soon, it's getting packed and I'm going to need all the help I can get," he answered.  
  
They walked outside and the stranger put her hood down and long blonde hair fell out, "Jennie, how have you been?" Bryan said and gave her a hug. "I came to visit, but I have to warn you, five people are looking for you" she warned, "Yeah I know, I've ran into them a couple times" she said and walked back to the entrance "They're here" Jennie said and pointed to them. "Follow me, I have to show you something" Bryan said and orbed away and Jennie followed with a blink of an eye.  
  
"Let me handle this, I know this guy" Brennan said and walked up to the bar, "Joe, have you seen Bryan?" he asked. "You just missed her she went out on break" he answered and pointed to the door. "God, can this girl stay in place for more than one minute?" Shalimar asked, Emma walked up to the bar tender and looked at him. "There was a girl here, she spoke in a different language and Bryan knew it and she walked outside with her," Emma said. "How did you know that?" Joe said, "Lucky guess" Jesse said and they left. "We'll go back to the lab and I can work on how to track her, but not scare her to use her powers" Adam said and they headed to a car.  
  
Bryan appeared and saw Jennie was already there "I guess your becoming a little slow" she said, "I got lost" Bryan answered. They started to walk around, "What is this place?" Jennie asked, "I dunno, they captured my astro self here and over here is were I found her" Bryan said and led Jennie to what looked like a lab. "Well, whoever this guy is, he must be a genius" Jennie said looking at all the computers. "Let's hack in and see what's on this guy's mind" Jennie said walking over to the biggest computer and took a seat. "No cause the last time you did that, I had to cover up your trails you left behind. This guy is calming to be my father, why not let me do it" she said and took a seat. She started to type in random numbers and letters. "Ok I'm in" she announced, "Ok the name is Adam Kane already knew that, what about his friends?" Jennie asked. "Nothing on his friends, but there are a couple articles" Bryan said, "Mr. Kane of genetic research left the his research on mutation cause of things that his partner wanted to do with this research if it was proven right" Bryan read. "Who was his partner?" Jennie asked, "Uh, they call him Eckhart," She answered, "Let's go" Jennie said. "Ok" she said exiting out of the program. They disappeared and the others showed up.  
  
"We have to go get John" Jennie said as the appeared at the place they were before they left. "Ok come on" Bryan said, they walked down the street and walked in the car shop, "John come here," Bryan said. He nodded and they walked upstairs, "Does the name Eckhart sound familiar to you?" Jennie asked. "Nice to see you too Jennie and the name does kind of sound familiar" John said, "Yeah it does kind of sound familiar, I just don't know where from" Bryan said. " I know where from, do you guys remember when Brad was alive?" she asked, "Please don't bring this up, please not now," Bryan said. "I know you two loved each other but Eckhart was the one who killed Brad. He gave you his powers cause he wanted you to protect them from Eckhart and because he loved you" Jennie said to Bryan. "I remember, and now he wants them and he'll do anything to get them. Maybe going with your father and his friends isn't such a bad idea now" John said. "If Eckhart wants them, he has to come and get them" she said, "Easier said than done" said someone from behind them. 


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six  
  
They turned around and saw a man with white hair and glasses, "It took me awhile to locate you, when we examined Brad's body and looked for the power it was gone. I thought to myself that there was a girl that he loved, why not give them to her, and now I found you and you have brought the rest of the gang" he said. "If you want them come and get them," John said, "I'm not going to, they are," he said and people came out of their hiding place. One snuck up behind Bryan and grabbed her, she head but him and flipped him over her shoulder. Jennie spin kicked, did a flip and knocked a knife out of the hands of one of the intruders, John touched the ground and it started to shake and the intruders and Eckhart fell to the ground. Two men grabbed Bryan's arms while Eckhart came closer with a knife, before Eckhart could stab her he was hit by an electric charge. Bryan kicked him in the stomach flipped out of the their hands and landed on there shoulders and made them hit their heads together. A Blonde hair girl kicked two of the guys off of John, "Come on" She said and they ran out of the room.  
  
They ran down the stairs, Bryan saw two people on the ground, she walked over and saw that it was Kathy and Bob, Kathy was unconscious and Bob was dead. "Come on, they'll be after you soon" a guys said and pulled her up before she could sink to the ground. They ran to the roof and saw a plane, "I didn't know we had a landing pad up here" John said, "I'm with you on that one" Bryan said and they took a seat. Jesse got up and walked over to John and put something that made his eyes go white, he walked over to Jennie and did the same thing. Be knelled and did the same thing to Bryan, now she was surrounded in darkness.  
  
A couple minutes later the helix stopped and landed, they led Bryan, John and Jennie out of the helix and inside, they took of the invisible eye thing and they saw they were in an apartment. "You two come with me, while this one follow Jesse" Shalimar said and led John and Jennie away. "Follow me" he said and Bryan followed, "Adam, she's here," he said. "Jesse can you excuse us for a couple seconds" Adam said, he got up and walked out of the room "You probably already know I'm your father, but I didn't find anything wrong with your DNA" he said. "I know, I'm not a mutant," she said, "Than how did you get your powers?" he asked interested. "If your so interested why not ask your partner Eckhart" she said, "How do you know that Eckhart was my partner?" he asked. "I know you have cameras in here, go back a couple hours ago" she said, he did and he saw Jennie and Bryan hacking in the computer. "When did you leave the company?" she asked after a couple seconds of silence, "About 2 years ago" he answered. "You should know than" she said, "Know what?" he asked sitting back, "How and why I got my powers" she said, "Why not refresh my memory," he said.  
  
"Three years ago, Brad had these powers before me, yes I was human without powers. One night he was going to take me out to dinner, when I got there he wasn't so I went looking for him, I came upon him trying to stop your partner from taking somebody else power. Brad tried to stop him, but your friend killed him instead before he could expect the body I kicked him. He disappeared, that day I cut myself on a piece of glass and the cut didn't close. Brad unwrapped my cloth on my hand and took some of his blood and put it on his hand and took my hand and his power went to me" Bryan finished. "So you pass your power by blood" he said and she nodded, "I'm so sorry I would have done something to stop it," he said. "Don't even start, you may be my father and all but its not going to change, I'm always going to be the girl who fixes your car, not your daughter or part of your team, so please just leave me alone you've done a great job for twenty-three years" She said and walked out.  
  
She started to walk around when she walked over to a bunch of computers and saw a code that was cryptic. "I can't seem to decrypt it," said Jesse from behind her, "Oh sorry I was just looking for the bathroom" she said. "Its down that hall and first door on your left" he said, "Thanks, try using 496573A and it that does work try 524136789BCD" she said and followed the directions he gave her.  
  
She locked herself in the bathroom and made her astro self appear "I need you to do me a favor" she said to herself. "Ok" astro Bryan said, "I need you to distract everyone for about an hour, two at the most" Bryan said. Astro Bryan nodded when there was a knock at the door "Just a minute" Bryan said and orbed away. Astro Bryan walked out "Sorry the bathroom is all yours" she said to Emma, "Thanks" she said and watched as Bryan walked away.  
  
Bryan appeared in a room where Eckhart was standing and looking out of his window "I've been waiting for you" he said. 


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven  
  
"Hey, Jesse did you see Bryan go into the bathroom?" Emma asked walking over to the computer area, "I got in, she's a genius" Jesse said. "Are you listening to me?" she asked and all she got was a nod, "If your lover died by Eckhart would you go after him?" Emma asked. That got Jesse's attention, "I would" said two people from behind them, they turned and saw Shalimar and Brennan. "I would too, we've got to tell Adam" Jesse said about to get up, "No there's no time, we've got to go now" Emma said.  
  
"Are you ready to give up your ability?" Eckhart asked, "No, I'm just really pissed off" she said and kicked his desk that hit his knees. "Guards" yelled Eckhart, the door opened and men came in with electrical tools. They all ran towards her put she disappeared, "Go find her, nobody gets in and nobody goes out" He yelled as he moved his desk. She reappeared on the floor below her, "What the hell do you think your doing?" Shalimar asked from behind her. "Taking care of unfinished business" Bryan said, "Not alone" Emma said, "You guys are welling to help me, even if I'm not a mutant," Bryan said. "That's what we do," Brennan said, "Ok first I need you to make sure the agents are away from me and Eckhart, and I'll take Eckhart" Bryan commanded. "I guess commanding people runs in the family," Brennan stated, "Sorry" Bryan said and they split up and went there own ways.  
  
Bryan orbed back in the room and saw Eckhart and a five year old boy was crying and bleeding, "Look at this innocent mutant, he can't live without power" Eckhart said. "Don't take it out of the little boy, if you want this power so much you come and get it" she said, "I can do that" he said and through a punch and it hit her across the face and she flew and hit the back wall. Her nose and her lip were bleeding, "Finally blood, now for my blood" he said taking a mail opener and cut his hand. Jesse appeared out of the wall and pulled her through, "He's taken the power from the boy, he's kind of like you" he said and went back out and few seconds later the boy was dragged in. "Come on, we have everybody in the helix" Jesse said and helped her up.  
  
Jesse put Bryan and the boy in a seat in the helix and they took off, when they arrived "Adam, a little help here" Brennan said and helped the boy and Jesse helped Bryan onto one of the chairs, and Adam came over. "Bryan is in the kitchen how did she get hurt?" he asked, "She pulled the astro body trick on you" Emma said. "Ok, guys she's going to be fine" Adam said and went to look at the boy, "The boy on the other hand is not going to live" he said. Astro Bryan walked in and so did John and Jennie did too, they saw a look on her face and they know what to do. John made the ground shake and Jennie made a circle of fire go around Bryan and the boy. "What are you doing?" Adam said trying to go through but was stopped by astro Bryan. "Don't she knows what she's doing" she said.  
  
Author Note: I'm evil I'm going to leave the rest to the next chapter so you have to read it, well hope you enjoy this chapter and the next. 


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight  
  
Bryan took some of her blood and took the boys hand where it was cut from where Eckhart took the little boys power. They put their hands together and light blue light appeared out of Bryan's body and went into the boy's body. His cuts were healed and when it was over with Bryan fell to the ground, the wall of fire came down and Jennie and John helped her up "What's your name?" asked John to the boy "Alex" the little boy answered. "How do you feel?" John asked, "Like I lost part of my soul" Bryan answered, "Just wait until the morning cause you'll feel those bruises. "Thanks for your help" Bryan said, "There is one thing I have to ask you?" Adam asked. "If your not mutants than what are?" he asked, "We're humans, we were just born with these gifts and when Brad died he wasn't sure if he could make the transfer but I guess we can" Jennie said. "We'll keep in touch" Jesse said, "We'll try, cause I have a feeling we're going to be moving" John said and they disappeared.  
  
"They were nice" Shalimar said, "Yeah, but how am I going to get out of the hake in the computer I go into" Jesse said. "I guess you'll have to figure it out yourself" Shalimar said and they walked away.  
  
The next morning, Bryan got out of bed and walked in the kitchen and saw Kathy, John and Jennie sitting there drinking coffee. "How do you feel?" Kathy asked, "I've been worse, how about you?" she asked, "The doctor said I'll be fine all I have to do is take it easy for awhile" she answered. "Do I have to pay this month's rent?" Bryan asked looking in the mirror at checked her bruises and cuts. "No, I think we all had a hard week" she answered, "Do you guys have a paper and a pencil?" she asked. Kathy took a piece of paper and a pencil out of her purse and handed it to her. "Are you writing a letter?" Jennie asked as Bryan slowly put on her coat "Yeah I just have to mail it" she said and walked down the stairs.  
  
She walked outside and looked to see if anyone was watching "Alex" she said, "Alex can you hear me" she said aloud. A couple minutes later Alex appeared, "Hi, did you call, cause they were testing me with my powers and I could never get it right" he said. "Yeah I was, can you take me to Jesse's room, I have to give him something" she asked. "Piece of cake" he said and held out his hand and she took it and they disappeared.  
  
"How is it coming Jesse?" Shalimar asked "Not so good, I got in but I can't get out, if I can't get out, Eckhart can find out our location" He said getting upset. "Why don't you go and get some sleep you look exhausted" Shalimar said, "Maybe a little sleep could help" he said and walked up and walked to his room and on his way he saw Alex leave "Maybe he's being tested" Jesse said and walked to his room and fell asleep.  
  
Alex and Bryan appeared in Jesse's room and Jesse was sleeping, she took out the paper and put it on his nightstand, "Ok all done" she whispered and they disappeared. They reappeared at the same street, "thanks Alex I owe you one" she said, "No, we're even, you saved me and I took you to see Jesse and is there something going on between you two?" he asked. "No, I just had to give him something that he needed, besides if there was you're to young to know" she said and Alex disappeared.  
  
Jesse woke up an hour later and saw a piece of paper that wasn't there when he went to sleep. He took and opened it, he read it quickly and ran to the computers "Bryan I owe you a big one" he said and typed in the codes he needed. "Hey what do you have there?" Emma asked, "The codes I needed to get out of Eckhart's database" he answered. "Well there is something written on the back" she said smiled and walked away.  
  
Jesse,  
You owe me big for this, cause when I was getting the crap beaten out of me I saw the codes on Eckhart's computer and I thought you might need them.  
  
From  
  
Bryan  
  
"Are you sure you have to leave?" John asked, "It's just for a couple years and I think its good for me to go back to college and come back here and have a fresh start," Bryan said. "Last call for the train to Chicago" said the ticket man, "That's you, University of Chicago, one of the most intense schools, good luck and call me when you get there. I believe you know the number to your old apartment which is now mine and Johns" Jennie said. She gave Kathy, John and Jennie another hug goodbye and got on the train, they stood there and watched as the train went out of sight. "So what do you guys want to do?" John asked, "We could go see a movie," Jennie suggested. "You guys want to go see a movie when Bryan just left and is not coming back for 4 years?" she asked. "Yeah" they said, "Give me a minute" Kathy said and blew her nose "Ok let's go see that movie," she said and they walked away. 


End file.
